How to babysit Elsword
by Metria
Summary: What would happen if Add forgot to bring the results of his experiments? and what would happen if Aisha find it and give it to Elsword? of course NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN, right? Warning: Typo, bad written, too many grammar mistake, very OOC, very cute Elsword, sadistic Rena, sadistic Elesis, Raven Abuse, etc etc...
1. The beginning of disaster

_**Well, um,**_

_**Disclaimer: Elsword is not mine, it's KoG**_

_**Warning: Typo, bad written, too many grammar mistake, very OOC, very cute Elsword, sadistic Rena, sadistic Elesis, Raven Abuse, etc etc ...**_

* * *

><p>Peaceful day, yap .. peace and quiet,the birds chirping, the sun bright cheerfully, Raven and Eve distribute flowers to every Ruben villager, Chung wearing a pink dress, Rena and Elesis play games together, Aisha and Elsword sitting together in the park. Really normal ... but, what are mindless ah, I mean mastermind doing? Well, he was in his lab to complete some experiments. It's very normal ... yap, NORMAL.<p>

"Khu hu hu hu, WA HA HA HAHA .. I, I DID IT" cried add happily

In his right hand, there is a bottle of pink liquid. Moments later Rena call all the elgang for lunch.

"Guys, it's lunch time ... hurry up and feed yourself with this shit here before I put these foods into your ass" Shouts Rena happily

"Kay" said Aisha and Elsword together, they look happy

"Hmm" **(Raven)**

"..." **(Eve)**

"Pika" **(u know who)**

"Well, uhh .." **(Elesis)**

"I'm coming" Add rushed to the dinner table, do not forget he carries " add's special " potion to prevent theft (i wonder who would want to steal it -_-)

As soon as all the elgang gathered, Rena distributing food to everyone, Elsword with salad, Aisha with meat, Raven with jelly, Eve with screw cereal, Chung with cat food, Elesis and Add with 's kids meal. Really a normal and happy day

After lunch, elgang return to their previous activities. Add then hurried to meet Glaive and show his experimental results.

"Guys, I'll go to sander for a few days. Do not forget to feed Chung ". With his nasod dynamo Add go as fast as Roadrunner. Without realizing it, "add's special" potions are still left on the table, but that's normal, right? Of course, nothing bad is going to happen in this happy day ... yap.. NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN.

Aisha, be a good girl and loving wife to her future husband (u know who), helping Rena clearing the table. Once finished she accidentally discovered the "add's special" potions on the table, of course NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN.

"Uhh, Rena .. you know what is this thing?" Asked aisha confused

"Aisha, are you blind? It was pink! It's certainly a milk shake ! Yep, it was a MILK SHAKE ! "shouted Rena while cutting some cockatringle for dinner.

"Oh, all right, I'll give it to Elsword .. he will surely be happy" aisha then take the "add's special" potion and ran towards Elsword happily

Seeing the happy purplette, elsword be happy too, today the house of elgang is really happy.

"Aisha, what is it?" Asked elsword pointed to "add's special" potions

"Oh, this is milk shake.. for you" aisha then give "special add 's' to Elsword potion.

"Aww, thank you" Elsword happily drank it and of course sitting with aisha happily.

"Umm, Els .." **(Aisha)**

"What?" **(Elsword)**

"Just me or is there a pink cloud around you?" **(Aisha)**

"It's just your imagination dear, you see i am perfec..." * Poff *

Before finishing his sentence, Suddenly Elsword whole body covered with clouds pink. Then, the pink cloud slowly disappeared. In front of her, Aisha see something that ...

Tiny

Cute

Redhead

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Aisha let out a girlish scream before fainted ...

Hearing the girlish scream of Aisha, elgang immediately rushed to the park. But the scenery there is something that very very very far from horror, even more horror than Raven who was wearing a maid outfit in Ara's birthday party. Besides Aisha who had fainted because massive nosebleed, they see the..

Tiny

Cute

Redhead

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" all of the girls (except eve) + Raven let out a girlish scream before fainted. Eve (the only one who did not fainted after seeing that) with her vast knowledge, trying to process what he saw ..

"It ... it's" **(eve)**

* * *

><p>Tiny<p>

Cute * slap * "stop that fucking useless repetition you damn Author"

"Eve ... why? I think we are friends? * sob * (Author)

"You just repeating the same whole thing : Tiny, cute, redhead. Let me finish my sentence, agh, it's that too much to ask? (Eve)

"Uh ... uh.. m-kay" * sob * (Author)

* * *

><p>"Elsword" (Eve)<p>

Eve then approached the mini-Elsword to make sure he really the real elbrat.

"Hey, who are you little one?" (Eve)

"Umm, sowwy maam, but mom Told me not to talk to strangers" Elsword answering with a moe voice.

'Ugh, is that a butterfly and a bunny and what the heck with this flower background?' eve thought when looking towards the mini-Elsword. Fortunately, Eve already shut down her feelings circuit, if not, maybe she will faint because of massive nosebleed. What should she do now is to convince the mini-Elsword that she is his family.

"I'm not stranger..ok, I'm Eve, your auntie" Eve said and desperately trying to smile, too bad it's not smile that mini-Elsword seen but a smirk, a very creepy evil smirk.

Being a small, cute and fragile child, mini-Elsword can't do anything but cry, at the same time, Eve automatically assume this child is a threat.

"Destroy, Uranus Queen Mode: ON .. Physics Alti .. augh". Eve attack stopped, thanks to Elesis who already karate chopped Eve on of her head.

"Stop that,stupid! You could have hurt him.."Elesis glared furiously "oh oh, oh ma gawd ... this is not real .." Elesis words stopped, in front of him is none other than Elsword, a 6 years old Elsword.

'Ugh, is that a butterfly and a bunny and what the heck with this flower background ?' Elesis thought while looking towards her baby brother. Suddenly mini-Elsword stopped crying and looked at Elesis Intensely, like he was looking at her very soul.

"Mom?" Said Elsword

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Elesis let out a girlish scream before fainted ...

Now the whole elgang has been defeated by the mini-Elsword cuteness, Except Eve who fainted because Elesis karate chop

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 hours later<strong>_

All personel of the elgang now has been gathered in the living room, including Add.

_**flashback**_

After realizing that the "add's special" potions left behind, he went straight back to Ruben as fast as possible, but what he found was a pile (?) of the Elgang who had fainted because of the massive nosebleed + unconscious eve, and ...

Tiny

Cute

Redhead

Yep, mini-Elsword which was almost in tears because feel lonely. Fortunately, Add is in bad mood, if not maybe he will screaming like a girl and fainting due to massive nosebleed.

_**flashback end  
><strong>_

"Someone can explain what the hell is happening here?" Add asked

"Uhh ... ILLUMINATY, IT'S ILLUMINATY I Swear". (Raven)

"Ah, not again ... Eve" (Rena)

"Roger" eve replied briefly, he took a baseball bat and then beat Raven repeatedly, red liquid (coughbloodcough) then spread in all directions and oh.. it seems Raven fainted again.

Seeing the terrible sights, mini-Elsword began to cry. 'gosh she would cry again, think of something' eve, thought 'oh, I have to smile, yes.. smile' She then tried to smile, but unfortunately only a smirk appearing on her face, a very creepy evil smirk.

Now mini-Elsword start crying loudly like a child (ok, he's a child). Seeing this, Aisha went directly to the mini-Elsword.

"Hey little one, do not cry ok, here..take it" Aisha gives him a grape candy, mini-Elsword then stopped crying and started to smile, right now the elgang really trying so hard to resist the urge to squeal.

'Ugh, is that a butterfly and a bunny and what the heck with this flower background ?' Add thought.

"Now someone can explain what the hell is happened?" Add asked, again

"Well, it looks like we have to make a schedule to take care of the mini-Elsword." Rena said while take out a piece of paper and a pen.

"I want to be the first" (Elesis)

"Then I the second" (Aisha)

"..." (Unconscious Raven)

"..." (Eve)

"Pika" (u know who)

"And I will be on duty at the end of the week, oh .. we also have to contact Ara" said rena

Feeling neglected, Add trying to shout to elgang, his eyes getting watery with tears.

"AM I THAT INVISIBLE?" Add shout

"Oh! Sorry Add" Rena smiling "You can babysit mini-Elsword at Sunday". Hearing this, Add then banging his head against the wall, over and over again. Of course nobody care, the elgang is too busy make schedule to babysit mini-Elsword.

"Elesis, tomorrow you have to babysit mini-Elsword. I'll go to meet Glaive to ask this problem"said Rena

"Roger, you can trust me" (Elesis)

"Well,the chedule is done.. let's eat" (Aisha)

"Umm" (Eve)

"Pika" (u know who)

The rest of elgang then headed to the dining table for dinner, do not forget Rena put a plate of food in front of Unconscius Raven.

Today was a really happy day, uhh .. am I forgetting something? (such as a white-haired man with the velvet eyes) ... nope. Yep, today was a happy day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>

"Elsword !"

"Ugh, you will not get away from this"

"Lightning shower"

"Homina homina homina homina"

"Oh no, ELSWORD !"


	2. With Elesis, of Chaos and Getting Lost

Yaaay, finally updating this story, ... I forgot to include everyone's class in the previous chapter, sowwy. Then, here's the class:

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Night Watcher

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code_Battle Seraph

PikaChung: Deadly Chaser

Ara: Yama Raja _(she would not appear till chapter 7)_

Elesis: Crimson Avenger

Add: Mastermind

And, again

**Disclaimer: Elsword is not mine, it's KoG (Sadly T ^ T)**

* * *

><p>'Elsword is love, Elsword is life ! Elsword is love, Elsword is life ! 'noisy alarm wake Elesis up from her sleep. As fast as sloths, she opened the window and the sun was immediately greeted her with a cheerful sunshine. He looked toward the village and many people waved, Aisha was picking some flowers from the garden and Eve was sitting enjoying a cup of hot oil and a bowl of chips screw. Elesis slowly inhale and exhale the pure and precious Ruben village's Oxigen with a smile, then she sighed again and shouted to the village<p>

"FUCK YOU MONDAY !" The whole village then cheered and reply Elesis

"LOVE YOU TOO, Elesis !" Well, maybe there is something wrong with this village ...

Elesis immediately prepared to shower, do not forget she took her beloved rubber ducky.

After that she was dressing up as beautiful as possible, and then open the wardrobe to choose which clothes to wear today.

"Uhh, lets see ... my promotional costume sets, promotional my costume sets, promotional my costume set, maid uniform, my promotional costume sets, promotional my costume sets, pajamas, oh, my promotional costume set ... i will use this." With that Elesis finally finished preparing to undergo 24 hours of her life ahead. After all, this is a very special day, today is the first babysit-mini-Elsword-day.

"Assault strike". Elesis opened the door with a very elegant move, she did not bother to close it again (due to her's door was destroyed into pieces)

"EEEEEEEELLLLLLLSSSSSWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDD" Elesis shouted as she ran towards the Elsword's room, amid the corridor she met with Raven who was wearing a maid outfit.

"Assault strike". Elesis fist strike Raven right in his face.

'Uh, i think Joaquin's hallucination has not completely disappeared .. there is no way Raven would wear such immoralist outfits like that' Elesis thought.

Elesis finally reached the front of the Elsword's room, slowly she opened the bedroom door. "Assault strike!" that mahogany door was now only a memory

Inside the room, mini-Elsword is sleeping with red pajamas and hugging stuffed phoru. Sometimes he moving his hands Occasionally and rolled out of bed, it is incredibly cute for Elesis. Slowly he approached her cute redhead, then swept his little back slowly.

"Hey .. wake up cherry-head". said Elesis

Mini-Elsword opened his eyes slowly, he blinks 1 time, 2 times ... a few times. Then he moved slowly toward Elesis, embraced her with his tiny hands and he started to open his mouth ...

"Mm .. good mowning mom .. ehe..he." mini-Elsword staring at Elesis, smiling. The same smile that can make a very manly guy turns gay.

"Aww. Morning sweetie, you're so sweet and adorable. Let's get ready, we will take a look around the village."Elesis then holding her brother and took him to the bathroom, don't forget she took some rubber ducks.

*too lazy to type the rest, please imagine a very cute and adorable mini-Elsword who was playing with a rubber ducks in the bath*

Mini-Elsword now already dressed, he wore a red shirt with the words "KoG most cutest creation" and white shorts. After finishing breakfast along the Elgang, mini-Elsword and "his mom" immediately headed toward the village.

"Alright, good bye guys." Elesis shouted to the Elgang

"Take care Elesis, and you too Elsword". Aisha waving to the redhead siblings

"Bye-bye, Aisha nee-chan .." Elsword waved his tiny towards Aisha.

* * *

><p>Elesis and mini-Elsword then walking around Ruben village, all the way every person who saw the mini-Elsword just squealing like a girl and say 'aww ... so cute ..' mini-Elsword don't understand what they were saying. Instead, he gives his best smile to everyone. Ruben Villagers are very happy to see the cute little redhead, some of them even asked 'whether Elesis been married ?'<p>

Lunch time, and a cute and adorable mini- Elsword and Elesis is now in the Ruben cafe for lunch.

" hey Elsa, I don't know you've got a child. And look at him, my gosh he's like the epitome of cuteness ... who is the lucky bastard? "Lowe asked while feeding mini-Elsword his kid's meal.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Elesis confused

"Your husband, firehead" Lowe sweatdropped

"Oh, I'm not married Lowe and we are neighbors! If I've married you must also know!" Elesis twitched in annoyance, why she was always surrounded by morons

"Wut ? SO HE IS AN ILLEGITIMATE CHILD ? WHO IS THE BASTARD THAT RAPING YOU .. UWAAAH ! "Before he could finish his sentence, Elesis fist had already landed on his face.

"Assault Strike! Assault Strike! Assault Strike! Assault Strike! " Elesis keep hitting Lowe until he stopped moving. Felt satisfied, she prepared to take a mini-Elsword to Ann's house.

"Els, let's visit Aunti Ann..eh?" Elesis looking dumbfounded at the table, mini-Elsword not there. 'Oh lady el' Elesis thought. She looked around but there was no trace of a certain redhead everywhere.

"ELSWORD !" Elesis look under the table, behind the counter, on top of the roof (?) But unfortunately there is no trace of the tiny cute redhead.

"ELSWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD." With this Ruben cafe experience the chaos that has never been recorded in history Ruben Village.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mini-Elsword POV<strong>_

'Mom would not be upset if I walked for a while, having lunch with Uncle Lowe is bowing' mini-Elsword thought. Now he was walking alone in a crowd, he never saw a lot of people before. Her eyes sparkled seeing so many things.

"Awww, so shineeh" mini-Elsword see a pile of red apple in front of him.

"Hey kid, you want to buy apples?" Asked the seller of apples

"Buy? Wut is it? "Asked the mini-Elsword confused

"Haha .. you're cute kid, buy it is when you give money to get what you want. You want this apple, you have to pay. " explained Mr. Sellers to the mini-Elsword

The redhead titled his head cutely, an imaginary question mark his head.

"Uh .. I don't quite undewstand siw. But can I have one of you shineeh things?"Said the mini-Elsword while looking towards the seller of apples with eyes full of hope, no one could refuse that gaze. Seeing the too cute and adorable kid in front of him with that kicked puppy eyes, the apple seller finally gave up one of his apple for mini-Elsword

"Okay kid, this is for you .. let's just say it's a gift." Said the while giving one of his apple for mini-Elsword

"Yaaay, thank you siw." Mini-Elsword then take the apple and started running for joy like a child (she was a small child, tho XD). After the too cute and adorable mini-Elsword disappeared from his field of vision, the apple seller scratched his head that does not itch, thinking 'that kid is too cute for his own good'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elesis POV<strong>_

After the fury in Ruben cafe, Elesis go looking for her baby brother in the entire village. Her attention was focused on Banthus and the gang who were fishing in the river, then... Elesis ran towards their with a vengeance.

"Ah, peaceful and beautiful .. be a good person is not too bad." Banthus say were not aware of his death is heading.

"You're right boss, this is better than chase the glowing stone." Said one of Banthus subordinate while holding fishing rod

"BAAAANTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !"

"Hey boss, did you hear something?"

"Yes, the bird song, peacefull river, gentle wind .. I hear it all"

"Umm, you didn't hear the cries of lustful kill around here?"

ASSAUUUUULT ...

"Hey, what's wrong with you" asked Banthus

STRIKEEEEEEE !

*red liquid coughbloodcough splatted in all directions,the Ruben's river has now turned red, maybe someone accidentally spilled tomato juice there*

* due to the rating, please imagine for yourself what happened here *

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsword POV<strong>_

Once satisfied to walk in the village, mini-Elsword go into the woods. He looked at some of the creatures there carefully, for mini-Elsword.. this is the first time he went to the forest. Moments later, a unicorn-phoru crossed in front of him.

"Oooh" mini-Elsword eyes sparkled seeing the object (?) In front of him, with a passion he pursues that mysterious object (?).

"Hey, wait fow me!" Said the mini-Elsword which is far behind the object (?). Not long after chasing the unicorn-phoru, he was exhausted. Without realizing it, the forest that was bright and cheerful now has been turned into a dark and creepy forest. Slowly, the big creepy figure approached him. It's body was covered with hair and have pointy nails like daggers, it's eyes seemed to emit rays that will make anyone who seeing this got a heart attack (?).

"Who's there" said the big monster slowly, but for the mini-Elsword its sounded like a blood thirsty roar.

"Uh .. um .. uh ... i ... i am .." Maybe because he was frightened by a big figure in front of him, mini-Elsword started crying, his cute cheeks were now soaked with tears. Seeing this, a big monster that was in front of him stretched out it's hand slowly toward the mini-Elsword.

"Oh, I'm scared you human? I'm sorry, my name is Berthe and you can take this if it can make you feel better." Berthe opened her hand slowly and showed a glowing El stone. Looking at the shining stones, mini-Elsword took it and stop crying.

"Uh, .. shineeh." mini-elsword Eyes twinkling again. Slowly, Berthe carrying the child and puts him at the top of it's head.

"Hey kid, its looks like you get lost. Want me to take you home?" Asked Berthe.

"Uh .. suwe siw, my mom will definitely be angwy if I play longew." Replied mini-Elsword while gives his best smile.

"Well, where is your house?" Asked Berthe again as it walked towards the village of Ruben.

"I don't know siw, this is the fiwst time I went out. But I wemember my house is on top of a hill with El twees at its side."Answered mini-Elsword

"Oh, Sieghart mansion ... you definitely Sieghart grandson. Ha ha, you look a lot like him." Berthe laughed at mini-Elsword answer.

"You know my grandpa, Siw?" Asked Elsword again.

"Of course, let me tell you." As it drove mini-Elsword home, Berthe tells various stories about Sieghart. Without realizing it, the exhausted mini-Elsword already asleep on it's head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elesis POV<strong>_

"Thank you for the info, Banthus." Said Elesis to her victim. Without wasting time she was immediately rushed to the next place.

"Ugh, you will not get away from this" Banthus throw a fish in the direction of Elesis. Pretty bad he is exhausted, the fish landed right on his face instead of Elesis. 'my life sucks, I better be the bad guy again' Banthus thought, while crying and sucking his thumb.

After 'eliminating' some people, Elesis go look for her baby brother. According to the information he got from her last victim, they saw a red-haired little boy towards the Bethma village. The distance between Ruben and Bethma is a day trip by horse, Elesis still wonder how her baby brother could be there.

'Ah, its not important to think about how he got there. The important thing is I should find him as soon as possible' Elesis through, she ran faster regardless of whatever in front of her. To anyone who still value their life, it's good to get away from the red devil's who already lost sanity.

"ELSWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD !"

That day, many dead bodies (?) were found along the road to the Bethma village.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aisha POV<strong>_

"It was late afternoon, I wonder why they haven't come back yet." Aisha who was sitting on the front porch of the Siegrart's mansion began to worry. Elesis was blind-directions-person and mini-Elsword... just too cute for his own good, the purplette just hope the redhead siblings is doing well.

Slowly, Aisha saw a large and hairy figure, it's eyes staring at Aisha like seeing a piece of meat (ok, for Berthe Aisha is a piece of meat due to it's size). It did not take long for Aisha to realize that huge monster is heading towards her, she immediately raises her wand that pop up from nowhere and read some spells quickly.

"Hey demon, stop there or I'll attack you!" Warned Aisha to the big monster in front of him. But the monster was still not stopped.

"Well, you are asking for this." Aisha quickly teleporting herself in front of the big monsters and waved her wand.

"Lightning shower." Countless lightning appeared around her and start attacking the big monster. But, to Aisha surprise, the big monster doesn't hurt at all.

"Element store." Berthe raised it's left hand and the entire lightning began to accumulate in one direction, it makes Aisha panic because she did not have enough time to cast another elemental magic again.

"Element release." The lightning that have accumulated in the hands of Berthe then radiated in all directions, but none of Aisha.

Hearing the commotion outside, the Elgang immediately headed to the porch of the mansion. Minus Eve who was enjoying screws cereal with elegance.

"Aisha are you alraaaaaaaarrrgggggggg" Raven is the first one that got to the front porch. But before had time to finish his sentence, he was stung by lightning that comes from nowhere.

Seeing the big monster in front of Aisha, the Elgang (minus Raven who had fainted from lightning shock) issued their weapons and prepared to attack the big monsters. But all was surprised when Rena suddenly stop their attack.

"STOP IT ! Drop your weapon ! ALL OF YOU ! "shouted Rena

Hearing the cries of Rena, the elgang immediately dropped their weapons, including Eve who dropped her cereal bowl that succesfully hit Raven in the face. Now the Elgang (minus Raven who had fainted because of Berthe's lightning strike + Eve's cereal bowl) surprised with Rena deeds.

"You too Aisha" with this, Aisha removes her wand.

"Forgive me Lord Berthe, I don't know if El stone guardian will come here" Hear it pronounced by Rena, the Elgang dumbfounded.

"Be .. Be .. Be .. Be .. Berthe ? THE LEGENDARY EL WIZARD ? IS HERE ? "Aisha stuttered.

"EEEEEEHHHH ?" the elgang just let their mouths gaping (minus Unsconscious Raven + Eve)

"Ha ha ha, it has been a long time I did not hear that name. Yes, as your friend has said to. My name is Berthe Herl and I'm here to take your little friends home." Berthe Slowly opening his right hand and shows a sleeping mini-Elsword, seeing the too cute sight in front of them, the Elgang just sqealing 'Awwwww' while Aisha holding mini-Elsword slowly so her will not wake him.

"Forgive me Lord Berthe, you should bother to deliver Elsword here" Rena said politely. Actually the Elgang already felt strange because they never saw this polite Rena. 'who are you and what are you done to the real Rena' the Elgang thought, but no one dares to say it because they still want to live longer.

"Oh never mind, I'm glad to talk with Sieghart's grandson. Well I'll go now." Berthe then back into the El forest, The Elgang waved to him. Then, they all went into the Mansion for dinner.

After all the chaos in front of the mansion is cleared, the Elgang already in the table. Mini-Elsword was sit on Aisha's lap while Aisha fed him Mc. Donald's kids meal, Eve with screws cereal, chung with cat food, Add with KFC special meal and don't forget Rena give a plate of food for the Raven who is still not fully recovered from the incident before.

"Hey raven, are you ok?" Rena asked slowly to Raven who was lying on the floor with his eyes bulging red to Rena

"Homina homina homina homina" Raven kept repeating the word while holding his sword

"Well, you are fine" Rena then back to the dinner table.

"Hey guys, anyone know where Elesis?" Asked Add

"Maybe she stay at Ann's house, you know... tomorrow there are great discounts at Ruben's Mall." Answered Rena while enjoying her lettuce leaves.

Today was a really happy day for Elgang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elesis PoV<strong>_

Elesis now been surrounded by dozens Waldo and hundreds Trax mobs, a saccubus with pink scyte began ordered her subordinates to kill the enemy who had attacked their base. Already upset because have not found her baby brother yet, Elesis decided to end this battle with one attack. She gathered all the dark energy in her sword and prepared to strike the enemy, red light sparkle materialized by Elesis sword that makes the enemy in front of him thinking 'damn, I should keep playing Grand chase at home.'

"FAAAAATEEEEEEEE SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH !" Elesis sword instantaneous slashing the enemy in front of him *because of the rating, please imagine a very terrible things like the destruction of a country or an atomic bomb blast here*

"Uaaaaagh !" the succubus queen is now powerless. Elesis slowly approaching the enemy.

"Hey, tell me where my brother!" Elesis looked at his enemy with a lustful kill gaze. However, the queen still not telling Elesis what she wants.

"Ukh .. huh.., step over my dead body !" she shouted in despair

"Oh, I think no need to do that." Elesis said in a sweet voice while take something from her pocket. A solid objects shaped with the label 'Snail-Po "

"Oh no, oh no, forgive me please, forgive me,, I'll tell you all... or just kill me, torture me... anything but Snail-Po please." The saccubus queen now crying like a child.

"Sorry, my father taught me to not take back what you've given. I want to give this food for you, and I will. "Elesis then open the can and feed the queen saccubus. Screams and hysterical cries can be heard clearly in Sander.

* While Elesis feeding Karis, please imagine a flower garden filled with beautiful butterflies *

"I see, the red-haired young man... went to Ra ... nox, ugh." The saccubus queen fainted after fed by Elesis. Without waiting for a second, Elesis directly go to the place that Saccubus queen had mentioned.

"Oh no, ELSWORD !"

* * *

><p>Author : aaaaand, cut... to be continued.. ^^<p>

Raven: hey, why do I always persecuted here? Q.Q

Author : is there should be a reason to persecute you? 0,0

Rena: nope -_-

Eve: negative - -

Raven: your meanie! * Raven ran while crying * T^T

Add: * sweatdropped * -_-'

Aisha: Aww, I look like a good wife, right Elsword? :)

Mini-Elsword: Wife? Wut is that? 0.o

Aisha: oh it is a term for people who will marry you later, little one * Aisha chuckle* XD

Mini-Elsword: mawwied? 0.o

Aisha: oh you probably don't know yet, marriage is when two people who love each other become one /

Mini-Elsword: become one .. uhhh * begin to imagine the Dragon Ball anime when Goten and Trunks fusioned* ..

Mini-Elsword: "awww cooowl" mini-Elsword eyes now began to shine and he started jumping cutely

Chung: Pika ~ .

Rena: Oh, sorry ... I forgot your lunch Chung * opening a can of Snail-Po *

Add: uh .. anyone know where Elesis?

Karis: ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter:<strong>_

"Welcome to the Diagon Alley"

"Hello cutie, I am Aisha's mom. But you can call me Minerva "

"Homina homiha homina homina"

"Ugh, what are you doing here, Aren?"

"It seems we are trapped here..."


End file.
